Diabolic
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Pokoknya Zera dan Jaibo harus putus! ・ [oneside!Nico]


**Diabolic**

 **Litchi Hikari Club** (c) Usamaru Furuya

 **A/N** : Niat awal murni pengen bikin ZeraJai, tapi entah kenapa menikung tajam jadi Nico!Oneside. Ah, author mulai lelah :'(

.  
by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

.

.

.

* * *

Jatuh cinta.

Sebuah alasan kuat ketika seseorang mendadak sulit bernapas apabila sosok obsesi mengisi iris mata, atau efek lainnya; beralih profesi menjadi penguntit sejurus rasa penasaran yang membahana.

Di balik tiang. Di atas pohon. Di dalam tong sampah. Penampakannya fleksibel sesuai kebutuhan dalam radius tidak lebih dari tiga puluh langkah.

Ciri-cirinya persis seperti yang dialami Nico sekarang.

 _Kamu sedang apa? Lagi di mana? Semalam berbuat apa?_ sejurus lirik lagu negara antah berantah yang sembari di dengarnya melalui _earphone_ , orbit netranya menatap awet sosok yang mendominasi bagian kiri.

Dia anggun, dia berwibawa, dia segalanya, "Bagiku dia sempurna..."

—kalau tidak ada kuman yang menempel di sisi lainnya, persis kutu daun.

Tepat sekali. Kalau kehadiran Jaibo dicoret bahkan dihapus lenyap, dunia Nico sudah berputar tanpa cacat. Dia bahkan tidak keberatan kalau bumi ternyata memang datar, karena yang dibutuhkannya hanya membawa rivalnya ke bagian tepi lalu mendorongnya jatuh dari sana.

Padahal Nico membutuh Zera untuk melihatnya, sama seperti dia yang hanya mampu melihat Zera. Egoisnya menginginkan sebuah dunia yang timbal balik, hanya itu. Semudah itu.

"Hama sialan. sialan! SIALAN!"

Di tengah rimbunan semak-semak, terlihat remaja semampai bermimik keras masih berusaha menambah koleksinya dalam galeri memori. Jepretan demi jepretan diam-diam dilakukan demi mencapai puncak kepuasan hati.

Namun berhubung gambar hasil _paparazzi_ -nya tidak pernah ada yang memuaskan hingga kini, selepas menyelesaikan urusan di bangku menengah nanti dia memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan fotografi atau astronomi. Nico bersumpah suatu saat akan memotret Zera menggunakan teleskop bima sakti.

"Cita-citamu tidak muluk. Hanya sedikit aneh."

Pada dasarnya Nico tidak membutuhkan komentar. Serta-merta mengajak teman satu problema mampir ke sebuah kedai untuk menceritakan kemelut dan kegelisahannya. Bahkan dua lembar ribuan yen rela hilang melayang atas nama dua mangkok bakmi demi kemulusan rencana.

"Berisik, Tamiya!" kuah dari mulut Nico loncat-loncat, tambahan semburat panas di muka, "A-ku bukannya mau minta tolong atau apa! Bodoh!"

Untunglah pemuda ganteng bernama Tamiya itu masih ingat tatakrama, atau mangkuknya yang sudah hampir kosong akan kembali penuh dengan isi perutnya. Mentang-mentang namanya Nico, bukan berarti harus senggol-senggol sifat salah satu _waifu_ dari fandom idola. Temannya itu bahkan berambut pendek tentara, bukan dikuncir dua.

"Kenapa aku?" si ganteng senyum ganteng, "Karena aku suka Jaibo sementara kau suka Zera dan kau pikir aku bisa diajak bekerja sama supaya mereka putus?"

Nico senang punya teman yang pintar. Dia bahkan tidak perlu repot berdialog cuma-cuma karena Tamiya sudah menjelaskannya sendiri demi pembaca. Anggukan kepala diberikan kemudian. Sudah kepalang jatuh sekalian saja berdarah. Apalagi kalau yang jatuh dan berdarah itu rivalnya, Nico masih terus banyak-banyak doa.

"Terus gimana rencananya?"

Ini bagian tersulit. yang ditanya mendadak _tablo_.

Sebetulnya kalau ditanya soal rencana, Nico punya 102 rencana, menang satu angka dari jumlah keluarga besar Dalmatians. Misalnya saja langsung mencium Zera di depan jaibo lalu berteriak dramatis 'AKU HAMILLL!' atau membius pujaan hatinya itu lalu pasang pose dan berfoto seolah-olah lagi anu. Hasilnya bahkan bisa dijual juga di _nice shop_ untuk uang jajan tambahan. Gebetan dapat, untung pun berlipat.

Tapi semua skema dalam kepala tidak bisa sembarangan diaplikasi. Nico selalu ingat untuk menjaga tata krama dan budi pekerti agar selalu terlihat anggun. Biasalah, pencitraan diri di permukaan untuk memikat pujaan hati.

"Kau sendiri? Ada ide?"

Hmm. Jeda sejenak dipakai Tamiya mengetuk dagu.

"Untuk memutuskan hubungan kedua belah pihak artinya kita harus sering diskusi agenda dan jalan bersama." pasang telinga seksama, Nico manggut-manggut, "Yang artinya kita juga harus paham posisi mereka supaya bisa mencari celah, kemudian menghancurkannya berkeping."

(Terdengar jahat sekali, tapi Nico tepuk tangan puas mendengarnya.)

"—maka dari itu, kita harus jadian dulu!"

Nico berhenti nyeruput bakmi. Memang _sih_ hanya tinggal sisa kuahnya sama potongan bawang daun, lamun bunda tercinta melarangnya keras menyia-nyiakan makanan, apalagi menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Zera yayang. Pamali.

"Kau benar, Tamiya. Aku setuju." tangan terjulur, tanda kesepakatan.

Paras ganteng ikut berseri, menyambut uluran tersebut dengan berapi-api, "Mulai hari ini kita resmi jadian. Mohon bantuanmu juga ke depannya, Nico."

Sekali lagi, Nico senang punya teman yang pintar.

Senang sekali.

* * *

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Fic kampret ini spesyul buat **Fvvn** pokoknya. Bye! #lari


End file.
